Break ups And Rooftops
by Shodaxe
Summary: Schoolstuck. Karkat thought he had a good matesprite. When his relationship goes down the toilet, the one to comfort him is none other that Sollux Captor.


One Word For You: FLUFF

Also This Is SchoolStuck

Karkat x Meenah At First Then Transitions Into Karkat x Sollux

**Despite What Is Written I Have No Problem With Arenea x Meenah. They Just Serve The Overall Purpose**

* * *

School sucked ASS. Karkat scowled at the concrete as he walked down the halls of Skaia High School. Class was utterly pointless because nobody learned anything anyway. Who invented school anyway?! The only thing that made school worth his time, Karkat thought, was getting to be so close to his matesprite Meenah. She was just so cool and beautiful.

His first few classes blurred by him. Nothing exciting or unusual happened today except for Mituna getting detention for tripping and spilling red and blue paint all over Cronus. It was an accident but Cronus was a whiney bitch and the teacher gave poor Mituna detention just to shut Cronus up. Karkat was surrounded by idiots. Finally, lunchtime rolled around and Karkat made his was eagerly to the lunchroom. As usual, he was the first to their table and claim it as their own. A minute went by and the rest of his friends began coming to join him at the table. Pretty soon, the table was cramped by John, Karkat, Dave, Terezi, Calliope, Roxy, Jane, Dirk, Sollux, Cronus, and many others. Karkat bounced one knee impatiently. Meenah still hadn't gotten to the lunchroom and Karkat was getting testy. The lunchroom was getting very noisy, giving Karkat a headache.

His old therapist had told him that when he was angry, to write down the things that made him angry. While that dude had been a complete fucking moron, the "coping mechanism" did help put things in perspective. So Karkat had busied himself with writing down a hate list when the lunchroom began to silence. He was still writing when Sollux gave him a tap on the shoulder. Karkat shrugged him off until Sollux smacked his shoulder. "Dude, what the fucking hell!"

He looked up angrily at Sollux. The mustard blooded troll looked at him sadly and gave a little shake of his head. Karkat's angry expression changed to one of confusion. His eyes asked What? Just then, he noticed how quite the lunchroom was except for many hushed whispers among the tables. He looked up and saw what made everyone hush. There, just outside the doors of the lunchroom, was Meenah. Meenah with her arms around someone else. Meenah kissing this someone else. Meenah cheating on him out in the open.

"Fuuuuuuuuck." Eyes turned to Vriska. "That's some stone cold bitch shit right there. Good thing you're not a pathetic piece of shit, Karkat. This would be _destroying_ you inside. Am I right everyone?"

Everyone shot glances at Karkat who sat there staring at his now ex-matesprite. His face was pale and his eyes wide. Someone snickered. Someone laughed outright. There was more and more comments being thrown around, but Karkat really didn't hear much of it. His gaze moved away from his ex and down to the table. Under the table, his hands clenched and his sharp nails dug into his palms, drawing blood.

 _"Ugh! Meenah has no taste whatsoever. She went from Karkat To Aranea."_

 _"That's so sad. What a bitch."_

 _"He was asking for it. God, he was so clingy!"_

 _"Who cares? Karkat's a grump anyway..."_

 _"Ha! Nice upgrade, Meenah."_

He didn't really hear what was being said but he was still aware that what everyone was talking about was him and Meenah. His breaths came out short and half forced, his heart rate speeding up. Soon, his body was shaking.

 _"What a little loser."_

 _"That's so weak. He's seriously not going to do anything?"_

 _"Leave him alone! It's not his fault he was out of her league!"_

Karkat's vision was started to blur.

 _"Loser..."_

 _"...so shitty..."_

 _"...freaks..."_

Karkat shut his eyes tightly against his instincts telling him to hurt someone. Just then, someone, placed a hand on his shoulder. The touch was so unexpected that Karkat flinched. He looked up to find Sollux standing beside him. The mustard blood said nothing but grabbed onto Karkat's sweater. He pulled the shorter troll out of his seat at the lunch table and took hold of his hand.

Neither said a word as the lunchroom got quiet again as Karkat stood up. Sollux then proceeded to take him out of the lunchroom. As they passed by Meenah and Aranea, Karkat tried to shrink into himself. His steps also slowed down but Sollux only pulled him harder. As they passed by the pair, Meenah looked up at Karkat and smirked.

Karkat felt hollow as he looked back at Meenah. However, as Meenah turned back to her new girlfriend, her long braids were sliced off by some blue and red energy and her pants split in the back. Aranea's glasses were crushed by the same energy and her skirt was torn in half, leaving her standing in the hallway with her white and blue panties showing. Both girls were in view of everyone in the lunchroom. Everything happened so quick that the girls were frozen in place from shock.

Out od the corner of his eye, Karkat saw a few flashes of light which meant that several people took the opportunity to take a photo. A second later, both girls scrambled to cover themselves, Meenah wailing about her hair.

The talk rose up again in the lunchroom. People saying how they got what they deserved and others busily naming who they were sending the photos to. Meanwhile, Sollux continued to walk away from the publicity with Karkat in tow. Karkat watched Sollux carefully. He was being uncharacteristically nice to him right now. What was also uncharacteristic, was that Karkat wasn't doing or saying anything about it.

Karkat just let himself be pulled by his friend out of that lunchroom, out of that hallway, and out of the school.

***n_n***

Karkat honestly didn't care about where Sollux was taking him. The only thing swirling in his head at the moment was the fact that Sollux had held his hand and still hasn't let go. Usually, contact with anyone that lasted more than two seconds bothered him, even with his best friend Gamzee, but right now, it was the only thing that felt right.

While Karkat was busy feeling numb about losing his matesprite, Sollux had gently pulled him out of the school. They had walked the whole 3 miles down to Dave's house, where Sollux was currently living. Honestly, they could have taken the bus, but the way Karkat was at the moment...he looked ready to bite someones head off.

A while later, Karkat sat shivering in the cold fall air from the rooftop of Sollux's house. Actually, it was Dave's apartment but this was where Sollux was living until he could live on his own, or so he said. They hadn't said a word to each other since the lunchroom. Karkat looked down at all the humans walking around below them. They went about their everyday lives; mundane and unimportant. Karkat hated reflecting on the shit he goes through. It was tiring and made him hate himself even more than he already does. But sitting here now, he felt extremely grateful that Sollux had taken him out of school, else, he might have murdered someone.

Most likely, it would have been the smug ass bitch Vriska, just for being there. Karkat felt the need to thank Sollux. The big mouthed troll wasn't used to thanking people. It always seemed so pointless to him and yet, here he was, trying to say it. Saying thanks was still a concept John was trying to teach him. Karkat gulped and looked up at the gray gloomy sky. A high chance of rain and more self-hate. Sighing, he turned to Sollux only to find the red and blue eyed teen already watching him. Karkat blushed, a light red color seeping into his cheeks. Sollux smiled faintly.

"Hey, Sollux?" Karkat asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

After that, they stayed silent. Both just watching the world go on around them. Except, this time, Karkat was wearing the smallest of smiles.


End file.
